


Other Means of Transportation

by lapsaptong



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Curtis be sick, Grøh can be bold when he wants to, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jin is a tsundere?, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Motorcycles, Not sure about that but I’ll tag it, They’re bumbling idiots, he’s also very done with his relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: Or Alternative title: who needs a car when you have a motorcycle?——Flu season hits everyone hard, and Grøh has another method of transportation (and clothing) that befuddles everyone.





	Other Means of Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> Based off artwork from @lightning_screw. There’s no underscore, but it’s an actual space…yeah I don’t know how internet works.
> 
> Also, where I’m from, you kinda need a separate license for motorcycles and like hell I’ll read the whole manual and what not, so here you go. I also don’t know much about motorcycles and googled a nice looking one. 
> 
> (For those who sent me…undesirable mail, much thanks! :) )

Whispers echoed throughout the school of an appearance of a black sleek motorcycle parked on school grounds.

“Have you seen it?” Lee asked, “It’s quite a beauty.”

“I have not,” Jin said, “I would like to see it though. I heard it was a customized black YZF-R3 with silver linings and golden rims.”

As the two talked about the mysterious motorcycle, Lars hung back with Grøh, who was more invested on his phone rather than the conversation at hand. 

“How’s Curtis?” Lars asked, leaning over a bit and glimpsing at the other’s phone. 

“He’s just sick,” Grøh sighed, “The cold’s been spreading a bit throughout the school.”

“Yeah, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu was hit pretty hard,” the brunette said, “Jin’s been pretty gloomy and moody.”

“Really? How can you tell?” 

“When you live with each other, you just know.”

Grøh let out a light laugh, understanding what his boyfriend meant. Curtis and him were the same, always saying that their impassive frowns were a “normal bitch face.”

“Who do you think owns the motorcycle?” Lee asked, looking back at the two.

“Does it matter?” Lars sighed, scratching the back of his head.

The eldest pouted as Jin gave a frown, more at Lee than at Lars.

“Fine, maybe a rich kid?” Lars said offhandedly as Grøh shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He shifted slightly, glancing down at the black-indigo striped lanyard against his leg before looking back to his friends, who were still talking. 

That was very far from the truth. 

——

“Why can’t the day be over already?” Lars groaned, leaning against Lee’s car as he and Jin waited for said owner to get out of the car. 

“It will be in 8 hours,” Jin replied nonchalantly as Lars glared at him.

There was a sudden rumble echoing in the structure as the three turned to the motorcycle parking area in and recognized the YZF-R3 from the pictures online. Lars squinted, eyes widening when the bag on the man’s back looked too familiar. 

Is that…

“Is that…Grøh?” Lee exclaimed, dragging both Jin and Lars over to the motorcyclist.

Unaware of the three coming to him, Grøh shut off the engine and removed his helmet, shaking his head to cool the growing heat from his helmet. He got off, locking his helmet to the lock on the side of his bike. 

“Hey Grøh!” Lee’s voice nearly made him jump as he turned to see his three friends, walking to him. 

“G-Good morning,” He weakly greeted back, a bit embarrassed that he was caught, “How are you?”

“How are we?” Lee said, moving to Grøh’s side and throwing an arm around his shoulders, “I think you owe us an explanation!”

Lars was still staring, looking over how his boyfriend looked in a leather jacket. Jin nudged the taller male, giving a knowing smirk, and the brunette blushed, shoving the other back lightly. 

“I…don’t exactly have a driver’s lisence for cars,” Grøh mumbled, scratching the side of his face and flushing lightly, “Usually Curtis drives us, but he’s still sick.”

“This is a YZF-R3! Is it the latest model?”

“N-No. It used to belong to Orzal, but he gave it to me on my birthday.”

“A sports motorcycle. On your birthday.”

Grøh shrugged and looked to Lars, chuckling nervously, “Probably something you wouldn’t expect me to drive, huh?”

“You’re fucking hot,” Lars suddenly blurted out, blushing when he realized what he just said as Grøh stared back, blinking, “I-I mean, you look really good…?”

“Smooth,” Lee laughed, pressing a hand to his head while Jin did an actual face palm. The brunette looked down, embarrassed, as Grøh coughed, his face reddening slightly. 

“Both of you are morons,” Jin deadpanned, “I am heading to class.”

“You act the same when you’re around Hwoarang! Remember when-!” Lee teased, only for a hand to clasp over his face. 

“Shut your mouth!” The youngest snarled, a small blush forming across his face. 

The older cousin laughed, removing the other’s hand, who then stormed away. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Lee chuckled, following after Jin. Lars nodded as if in a daze before turning to Grøh, who looked at emotionlessly. 

Before he could say anything, Lars was suddenly pulled closer by his necklace, wide silver eyes meeting devious indigo ones.

“If I had known wearing leather would render you speechless, I would’ve done it long ago,” Grøh purred, watching Lars completely go red. He himself wondered how he managed to be this bold, “Perhaps you would like to have a test run on my motorcycle?”

“I…Er…”

Letting go of the necklace, Grøh pocketed his keys and pressed a kiss to Lars’ cheek, patting it after. 

“See you in class, love.”

He walked past the other, smiling to himself. Lars turned and stumbled after Grøh, a shaky smile on his face. 

His boyfriend was sure filled with surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> …And Grøh is probably mentally wheezing and screaming at himself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
